Emperor Vader
by Daniel Lim
Summary: What if Vader had won against Obi-Wan? How would the galaxy be like? Hey thanks for all the reviews and comments! Really appreciate them!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them._"

From the balcony of the newly-renamed Imperial Palace, Darth Vader pulled his glove over his hand, securing it for the umpteenth time.

The Imperial Palace, formerly the Chancellery of the Republic.

The Galactic Empire, formerly the Galactic Republic.

Darth Vader, formerly Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Hero of the Republic.

And now, the Dark Lord of the Sith, and 2nd Emperor of the Galactic Empire.

As his gloved hand fingered the scar running down his left eye absent-mindedly, Vader took great care to step out of the glow of the setting sun.

Not because he feared it, no. Dark Lords do not fear.

No, but because he left it to the masters of the holonews to orchestrate today's headline. They all deserve it.

After all, what was a couple of minutes of obscurity compared to an eternity of galactic rule?

"And now, loyal citizens of the Galactic Empire..."

Vader heard, from amidst the rising chatter of the people gathered below, the beginnings of a musical piece. One that sings peace...

"...we are proud to bear witness this day..."

...freedom...

"...a day which saw the triumph of the ideals of the New Order..."

...justice...

"...and while we mourn the short-lived reign of His Majesty Emperor Palpatine..."

...and security...

"...we now welcome our new Emperor..."

...it was glorious. Magnificent.

"...HIS IMPERIAL MAJESTY LORD VADER!"

Putting on his most photogenic smile, one that once captured the hearts of adoring Jedi fans and now will do so for the rest of the galaxy, Darth Vader stepped out into the warm glow, to raucous cheers from the thousands gathered and, with surety, millions across the planet.

Vader raised a hand in a simple wave, and as the imperious music by the Imperial Philharmonic approaches its climax, he could see it all with clarity before him; Anakin Skywalker's heroic exploits before and during the Clone Wars, Darth Vader's birth and massacre of the Jedi and the Separatist Council just a couple of days back, and, most importantly, the one thing he treasures the most...his goal for all the things he'd done...

Padmé Amidala.

He smiled. It was a glorious day indeed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Two days ago..._

Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, knew that what he feared most has indeed came true, before the Clone shocktrooper Commander had even drawn his Senate pod before his.

"There is no sign of his body, sir," reported the commander.

"Then he is not dead," Mas Amedda, standing beside Sidious, stated the obvious.

"Double your search," hissed Sidious, but knew the futility of it. Yoda would be miles away by now.

As the clones obeyed immediately, Sidious twitched his nose slightly. There was...a disturbance. A subtle shifting in the Force.

While his duel with the Jedi Grand Master has certainly ended in a draw, Sidious knew that he had already demonstrated his superiority against the arrogant Jedi. The duel of the Senate Hall has ended with Sidious' victory, no doubt about that.

Yet, he could feel...a shifting in the fortunes. His eyes widened as he realized the possibility; the Sith had been winning for the past few days, having systematically and swiftly killing off the majority of the Jedi and the separatist puppets. Yet, _one_ defeat would derail them all.

The defeat of Darth Vader.

He swung on Mas Amedda and commanded gravely, "Tell Captain Kagi to prepare my shuttle for immediate takeoff. I sense...Lord Vader is in danger."

***

Obi-Wan knew that they were too evenly-matched. While he certainly has years of experience and many more duels ahead of Anakin, the newly-crowned Sith Lord's powers were too vast...too uncontrolled.

He knew he had to end it, and quickly.

Obi-Wan leapt off the small platform both of them were on, over the lava river and landing on the sandy bank. He looked down at Anakin and raised his lightsaber in a defensive posture.

"It's over, Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried, though a nagging part of his heart did not felt it. "I have the high ground!"

From the platform now halted by a Force grip, Anakin...no, _Vader_ glared back, his eyes burning with venomous hate. He raised his lightsaber towards Obi-Wan, and the next words out of his mouth bore the full might of the dark side, "YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER!!!"

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly, "Don't try it!"

Obi-Wan knew the impulsive Sith Lord would not obey, but he had to give it a shot. If Vader leapt, he would be cut down at his knees, leaving him to...

Vader did, anyway, and he sprung towards Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan swung.

And missed.

As Vader landed behind him, Obi-Wan could only manage a single thought. A thought he maintained as Vader speared him through the chest. A single thought as he looked at Vader's blazing face with shock and awe.

_Oh_.

Vader pulled his lightsaber out and allowed Obi-Wan to fall to the ground at his feet limply.

As Obi-Wan looked up at his former student, he saw not the hero who led the Republic to victory in countless battles, from the Deep Core to the Unknown Regions. He saw not the boy he had trained since those many years ago when his dying master pleaded with him to do so. He saw not the brother who had fought alongside him bravely and with valour before and during the Clone Wars.

Instead, he sees...

***

When Obi-Wan's eyes flickered to an infinite close, a myriad of emotions and thoughts ran through Vader's mind.

A sense of accomplishment, having crowned off his recent slaughters with the death of his former master.

A sense of disappointment, that Obi-Wan, till his dying breath, never saw what Vader had.

A sense of sorrow, that Obi-Wan had to die for his vision of galactic order to come true.

Vader crushed them all with the forcefulness of a Sith Lord, and contemptuously kicked the body of his former master towards the lava stream.

He would leave it as fuel for the flames to burn.

Overhead, Vader saw the shuttle of Emperor Palpatine descend towards the command centre ominously.

Allowing himself a smile, he walked towards it, preparing for the final stage in his destiny. And he never looked back.

***

If Sidious could smile, he would as he watched his apprentice walk towards him as he stood at the foot of the landing ramp of his shuttle.

_What a stroke of good fortune_, Sidious thought with relief. So the disturbance was Obi-Wan's imminent death. There was no danger except to the Jedi.

Yoda might have lived, but he is now alone against the dark.

Together, Sidious and Vader would prove unstoppable.

Vader stopped before Sidious and knelt, "Kenobi is dead, my Master."

Sidious nodded approvingly, "Excellent work, my apprentice. There are none left who oppose us. The galaxy is ours now."

He retrieved a lightsaber from within his robes. It resembles Skywalker's, but it is not. A darker adaptation, it is the lightsaber of Darth Vader.

"Your new lightsaber, Lord Vader," Sidious proclaimed. "You are now a full-fledged Dark Lord of the Sith."

Vader slowly rose to his feet, and took the lightsaber with two hands in deep reverence. He slowly turned it in his hands, admiring its resemblance to the one that is hanging at his belt.

Sidious knew not when he sensed it. He was not sure if it was when Vader tossed the lightsaber into the air or if it was when he felt the stab of malevolent intent in the Force.

All that matters was that less than heartbeat later, Vader had his lightsaber speared through Sidious' chest.

Sidious, like many of his victims, could only stare up at Vader pleadingly and helplessly. Like Dooku, whose death he had engineered weeks ago, he only realized, as he felt his life seeping away, the one truth, amidst the lies and deceptions of the Sith;

Treachery is the way of the Sith.

***

Vader watched with cold detachment as his new master fell at his feet like his former.

In contrast to Obi-Wan, he felt no affection for the old man.

All the admiration and adoration that Anakin Skywalker had felt for Palpatine died along with the Republic.

Realizing that the clonetroopers had lifted their blasters against him, too little too late, Vader stayed them with a wave of his hand.

"No," he boomed, feeling the will of the dark side in his voice. Drawing himself to his full height, Vader proclaimed, "The galaxy belongs to me. I am your new Emperor."

The clonetroopers looked at one another for a moment, and their training took over.

They knelt in deference, and hailed in unison, "Yes, Your Majesty. All Hail Emperor Vader."

Vader smiled, and he walked towards the direction of Padmé's ship.

There is more he has to do.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Vader momentarily puzzled at the purpose of the life-sustaining medical capsule that Sidious had brought along in his shuttle.

It was momentary, however, and he knew that it would be able to preserve Padmé's life for the duration of the trip back to Coruscant.

As he watched the clones cart Padmé's limp form up the shuttle in the capsule, two droids shuffled behind him, in a fashion humans would consider nervous.

"Um, Master Anakin?" braved See-Threepio.

Vader turned, and saw the droid stiffen visibly. He knew why as he saw his reflection in the shiny plating. His eyes were a blazing Sith red.

He shook his head and willed his eyes to return to their original shade.

"Yes, Threepio?" Vader asked, as kindly as a Sith Lord can manage.

"Would it be possible for us to come with you?" Threepio asked, gesturing to himself as well as Artoo.

Vader gave it a thought for a while. While Threepio was the talkative sort, he had not seen what he had done to Padmé earlier. And Artoo's programming as an astro droid would prevent him from divulging more than necessary, so his being present then would not matter.

Vader nodded, and waved them upwards the ramp in a hurrying manner.

Sparing a last look at the command centre, now a crypt to the corpses of the entire Separatist leadership as well as the old Republic's, Vader walked up the ramp, ordering the pilot to make full speed for Coruscant.

The sooner they leave Mustafar behind them, the better.

***

_Two days later..._

"Your Majesty, the Senator has undergone a successful delivery and is now in a stable condition," reported the medical droid.

Vader, despite himself, grinned as he corrected the droid, "It's 'Her Majesty the Empress'."

The droid lowered its head a fraction, "My apologies, Your Majesty."

Vader strode down the corridor, unusually empty for a working day in the Galactic Senate Medical Centre, towards Padmé's ward.

There, in the bright room adjusted to the requirements of the patient, Padmé lay on her bed, cuddling two newborn infants lovingly.

However, as she laid her eyes on Vader, her expression darkened.

Vader's soul bled. He knew she no longer bore enough, if any, love for him to express appreciation that he had practically saved her life when she could have died.

Nevertheless, he loved her all the same.

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded. Vader knew if she was not cradling their newborn babies, she would have hurled them at him. "After what you've done?!"

"What I've done," Vader began, and softened as he realized that his voice had the harsh tones he had became accustomed to using for the past few days, "is saving you, Padmé. You were on the verge of death and I had to save you."

"You pushed me to it!" Padmé cried incredulously. "You killed Obi-Wan!"

"He was a traitor to the Empire," Vader said patiently. He knew he had to get this out of the way first. "Like all the Jedi, he had to die."

"Even the younglings?!" Padmé railed. "You do not deny killing them?!"

"No," Vader admitted. "I killed them because even a single surviving Jedi would threaten your safety, and I couldn't risk that."

"I never asked for it, Anakin!" Padmé cried, tears streaming down her face. Vader knew that her using his name was a start. "All I wanted is for us to be together! Run away...away to where there is only love...and our children..."

"But now you needn't run away, Padmé," Vader said lovingly, moving towards Padmé so quickly she could not move herself away before Vader had cradled their daughter. "I've killed Palpatine, and I am now the Emperor of the Empire. As you are my Empress, and our children, the prince and princess, would be the future rulers of the Empire."

Padmé looked at him with an unreadable expression. Vader broke the awkwardness by looking at his daughter fondly, "Little Leia. Your father loves you so much, do you know that? So so so much."

Leia peered upwards at him, and he knew, even if he had antagonized the former citizens of the separatist alliance, the Jedi out in hiding across the galaxy, or even Padmé, Leia's love for him is as pure as the stars are bright.

Vader, noticing that Padmé's expression remained unchanged, reached out and stroke Luke gently, "Young Luke, your father loves you as well. Both of you...will accomplish great things."

"I want a promise from you," Padmé said finally.

Vader looked up at her, and his love for her was so strong he did not turn her down like he had done so for the countless senators asking for aid to their ravaged worlds.

"Name it," he said.

"I do not want my children to be Sith," she practically spat the word out. "I want you to spare them from the horrors of your Empire, from those things you claimed you have to do. From those things you will claim you have to do. I want you to give them the freedom to decide their destiny, and the justice to protect that right."

"Padmé..."

"Promise me, Anakin, or I swear I will take them away from you as far as possible."

Vader looked into Padmé's, hoping for a glimpse into her true thoughts and desires.

He learned, with a sense of resignation, that he could no longer.

"I promise," Vader sighed. "I swear, upon my love for you and for the galaxy, I promise you, Padmé Amidala, my Empress."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_4 years later..._

"Today's top story; His Majesty Emperor Vader has declared that this year's Empire Day celebrations would take place a week earlier than anticipated, in order to give the 501st Legion sufficient training space for their rehearsals for the Victory Day parade to take place at Monument Plaza. Monument Plaza has remained the venue for the Empire Day Emperor's Ball for the past four years, but this year's Victory Day parade is set to outshine all the previous years', with a special announcement by the Emperor to be expected.

"Agents of the Separatist Remnant has reportedly launched a suicide attack on a protest in Alderaan's Democracy Square yesterday. The alleged attacker was a former CIS major who was recently released after four years in detention. The protest was targeted at rising Imperial taxes on the Core Worlds' upper-income tax bracket. Five were confirmed dead and about fifty reportedly injured. Her Majesty Empress Vader has, in a joint statement with Senator Bail Organa, condemned the Separatist Remnant for the attacks.

"An update on the rogue Jedi incident; a takeover of the ruins of a Jedi enclave on Dantooine has ended with an Imperial victory. Troops under the command of Lieutenant Jori Lekauf stormed the ruins and seized control. However, the rebel commander, Jedi Master Rahm Kota, has eluded Imperial capture once again. Imperial agents are in full pursuit and citizens are to maintain a vigilant lookout for the rogue Jedi. His Majesty Emperor Vader commended Lieutenant Lekauf and would be promoting him to the rank of Major in the upcoming Emperor's Ball festivities."

***

It was all pomp and ceremony at the main throne room of the Imperial Palace.

On both sides of the long crimson carpet leading to the dais on which the twin thrones are set, hundreds of senators are gathered to witness the impressive ceremony scheduled to take place. They chattered among themselves, some catching up with old friends while others making new ones.

They all contrast, however, from the two individuals seated on the twin thrones. Emperor Vader, clad in dark-accented Jedi robes not so different from the ones he donned in his glorious moments during the Clone wars, sat stoically and alert, his deep and penetrating gaze sweeping the room. Empress Vader sat on the other, her elegant robes the height of Naboo fashion trailing the floor. Neither looked nor talked to each other. They sat apart, but no less powerful and united in tempo.

None in the massive room moved, or have the audacity to do so at least, towards them.

An air of significance hung thick, permeating the cold atmosphere. With good reason, of course. It was not everyday a slaver species is brought to task for its wanton use of force and intimidation.

Well, not before the days of Emperor Vader, anyway.

The huge ornate oak doors parted, and all the assembled guests turned to see the lone individual standing there; an obese and stout alien with unique twin mouths dressed in a multi-coloured robe.

He walked deliberately towards the dais, dragging a cloak set with diamonds and gems along the carpet, his head bowed in a sign of deference or resignation.

All the while, Vader regarded him coldly and impassively.

The alien finally stopped before the dais, and knelt low. In tortured basic, he greeted, "The Miskara of the Vagaari hails His Majesty Emperor Vader of the Galactic Empire."

After a long and uncomfortable silence, Vader gave a fraction of a nod and gestured, "You may rise."

The Miskara rose but kept his head low, "The Vagaari are not deserving of the courtesy of a man whose leadership has led us to a complete and honourable defeat."

"I have not forgotten my history," Vader hissed. "And neither would I have forgotten the report that Colonel Needa has submitted to me yesterday."

It was a while before the Miskara answered, "Your Majesty, we assessed the situation incorrectly. We were under the assumption that those were the forces of our enemy the Chiss Ascendancy."

"That's a karking lie and you know it," spat Vader. "The Chiss _commandeering_ Star Destroyers? You take us as fools, alien? _Me?!_"

At this point, the Miskara crumbled to the floor. The senators alternated their gazes between Vader, who has risen to his feet and is standing tall and imposing, and the Miskara, a mass of shivering flesh and jewels. They knew not if the crackling in the air was the power of the Force or the shaking skeletons of the cowering Vagaari.

"I think it is an indisputable fact that the galaxy just had enough with your race's warring and chaotic ways," Vader declared. "Even though you placed yourselves under our suzerainty since your defeat at the Battle of Bastion two years ago, you have not been adhering to the terms of our treaty. The blood of at least two thousand Imperial citizens were on your hands in your last little incident due to your 'misjudgement'."

"Your Majesty..."

"You will stay your tongues, Vagaari!" snapped Vader. He raised an arm towards the Miskara, who is practically lying prone on the carpet, shivering in anticipation of the element of lightning he purportedly heard that the Emperor controls. "It is my Will that your entire species be eradicated, once and for all."

Silence hung thick in the air, with no one daring to speak or even breathe. It was only broken when Empress Vader coughed softly, ever so subtle holocams could never pick them up. Emperor Vader took his seat, and calmly spoke, "But I know better."

All heads turned to Empress Vader, known among the senators as 'She who Judges Fairly'. The stunning Padmé Amidala, loved on a thousand worlds for her beauty and compassion, stood and regarded the Miskara, "It is the Will of the Imperial Throne that the Vagaari be placed under corrective custody by the Imperial Mission. The Vagaari military assets will be transferred to the Imperial Navy for further deployment. The Miskara and his advisors will formally register their state's membership to the Imperial Senate and be subject to the laws of the Imperial Constitution. If this is done, the war crimes of the Vagaari will be looked upon leniently. This is the Will of the Galactic Empire."

The Miskara got to his feet, and he gazed at Empress Vader with much ambivalence. Finally, he solemnly declared, "On behalf of the Vagaari people, I thank your Majesties for the mercy which we do not deserve."

With great care, the Miskara retreated out of the room, allowing the holocams to, once again like they always do, focus on the Imperial couple, and the festivities resume, albeit more reservedly.

Such is the truth of Imperial power.

Absolute power is held by the Emperor and his Empress. One rules with firmness, and the other, fairness. With them is decided the lives and destinies of countless lives. For the Imperial couple alone understands that what is necessary has to be done.

Yet, Empress Vader remembered, things had not always been this way.

Once, the galaxy was ruled by the Galactic Republic, held together by democratic rule under the Galactic Senate led by the Supreme Chancellor. Instead, the Galactic Empire now held hegemonic power, ruling on the basis of justice and sanctity of sovereign might, with the Imperial Senate intact to preserve the image of continuity and legitimacy. The Emperor and his closest advisors maintain complete and total command.

Once, the galaxy was protected by the Jedi Knights, their guardians of peace and justice. Following the devastating Order 66, the Jedi have been painted as pariahs following an outdated set of teachings, and those who submit themselves to the rule of Emperor Vader were rehabilitated into the newly-created institution known as the Imperial Knights; the Empire's 'Jedi' which pledged their loyalty to the Emperor first and foremost. It helped that Vader was still fondly remembered and admired among younger former Jedi apprentices for his exploits in the Clone Wars. The transition was a lot less bloody than Order 66 itself, in any case.

Once, Empress Vader had been Padmé Amidala, and Emperor Vader, Anakin Skywalker. Once, she was just a Senator, fighting for a cause she firmly believed in. Once, she was just a wife, praying hard for the safe return of the man she loved from the adventures that would immortalize his name in the annals of the Clone Wars. Once, she was just Padmé.

No longer. She is now Empress of the known galaxy and beyond, moderating the punishments of her husband with a soft touch he could never have. She is now a mother, the queen of Prince Luke and Princess Leia, both of whom she love beyond the people she once served, and husband of a man she could not bring herself to love any longer.

Now, she is Empress Vader.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Your Majesty?"

Vader turned away from the skyline of Coruscant's Government Center towards the quizzical faces of the members of his Imperial Privy Council. Only Empress Vader has her back decidedly facing him.

The speaker was Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan, who set on Padmé's right. A staunch loyalist of the old Republic, Senator Organa was originally assessed by Vader to be a possible hindrance to his rule, until Organa was successfully persuaded by Padmé to transfer his loyalties to the new empire. Still, he remained a persistent voice of civil freedoms on the Privy Council and, on the surface at least, ironically a vocal supporter of Emperor Vader's principle of 'benevolent dictatorship'. On his part, Vader tolerated him for the sake of his Empress.

The two seats to Organa's right, or colloquially termed the 'Empress' Camp' by the media, sat Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila, and Chairman of the Imperial Security Council Giddean Danu; both of whom were prominent signatories of the Petition of 2000 which was opposed by former Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Unlike Organa, Vader has less patience for them but likewise endured them as a healthy counterbalance to his imperialistic aims.

The other three members of the Council, who sat to the left of Emperor Vader's seat, have been often collectively known as the 'Emperor's Camp'. The surly-looking Chairman of the Senate, Mas Amedda, peered at Organa from over his interlocked fingers, his lips pursed in a tight line. A stooge of the former emperor, Amedda has switched one master for another, and now serves Emperor Vader unquestionably. Admiral Yularen, the Imperial Navy's Chief of Staff, absentmindedly fingered his neatly-cropped mustache. Having worked with Vader during the Clone Wars, his faith in his Emperor was unshakeable. Lastly, looking as alert as ever was Director of Imperial Intelligence Armand Isard. His youthful visage did little to hide the lines that were a result of years of leading a war of espionage against the separatists in the Clone Wars.

Vader took his seat to the Empress' left, and said, "Apologies, my friends. I was just giving thought to solving this unpleasant business with the Chiss. Armand is right; the Ascendancy is not going to like it one bit about the Vagaari's entry into the Senate."

"And as well they should be," Amedda could not help keeping the bitterness of his voice, and, despite himself, Vader could not help but concur. Padmé had made a mess by admitting the Vagaari into the Senate. "Now the Empire is obliged to grant protection to the Vagaari whenever they come under attack by the Chiss."

"And there is little doubt that the attack will come soon," Isard pressed on. "The Chiss have been waiting for a long time for the Vagaari to be emasculated, and they just have been. Now, we have to fight the Vagaari's war for them."

"Perhaps this is the opening we can exploit," Mothma interjected, her nose cringing slightly in disdain at the terms employed by Isard. "We have been waiting for a chance to get the Ascendancy to talk to us, but Chiss xenophobia would not accept us on equal terms."

"Why do we even bother?" snorted Amedda. "We are _the_ galactic government. If they want to isolate themselves politically, we'll let them. The problem now presents itself in the military domain."

"I would think that the Chairman of the Senate would understand that they are essentially one and the same," Organa retorted sardonically. "War is a continuation of politics by other means. There's no reason peace shouldn't arise from it as well."

"I am inclined to think that the Senator from Alderaan skipped the military doctrine chapter of the Senator's guidebook," Yularen said, a tad rudely. "We cannot negotiate if we do not have the upper hand, and right now, we don't. The Empire's forces are spread too thin, with peacekeeping missions keeping dozens of task forces occupied. On the other hand, while numerically inferior to us, the Chiss' forces are more united and concentrated. If they attack Coruscant tomorrow, I cannot guarantee that we can survive, let alone win."

"The Chiss will not attack," Danu countered. "They have no reason to do so. They do well by Csilla."

"And the question of whether should we have admitted the Vagaari or not is moot," Padmé spoke up finally, her voice not showing any sign of hurt from Amedda's earlier insinuation. "The question is 'what should we do about it now?'"

What to do about it now, indeed, Vader thought as he watched the council members trade barbs with one another. The Chiss military was indeed smaller in numbers, but they are highly mobile and would be able to move on any Imperial system easily if they wish to. Yet, they have no real quarrel with the Empire. The truth was that the entry of the Vagaari threw a spanner into the works of otherwise-smooth Imperial-Chiss relations. In retrospect, it _might_ have been politically expedient to extinguish the Vagaari, if not isolate them. Yet, this ran counter to the principles of Imperial stability that Vader promoted.

To his credit, Vader had made a sincere effort to keep his elevation to power as bloodless as possible. The remaining Jedi, following the revoke of Order 66 on the mere technicality that the issuer of the order was dead, had been successfully integrated into the corps of the Imperial Knights, and even those who had refused integration were made to reside under, albeit comfortable, house arrest. Political opponents imprisoned by Palpatine were released and their charges cleared. Separatist worlds were encouraged to join the Empire with promises of no repercussions, and Vader had kept his word; war crime tribunals were never convened and the belligerents were quietly sent for rehabilitation. While Sidious would no doubt have preferred a genocide of the Vagaari, Vader would not consider it as an option.

_You do not have what it takes to rule the galaxy._

Vader did his best to ensure his facial expression remains the same, but the mild surprise he had felt might have caused his hands to tremble slightly.

The same voice had haunted him over the past few years. Every time Vader had allowed rationality and logic to determine his decisions. Decisions that, more often than not, created a myriad of political problems; the same voice had came back, uttering the very same words.

It was the mocking voice of Darth Sidious.

_You are already dead_, Vader thought contemptuously. _You do not have the right to tell me so._

_Oh, but I do_, cackled the voice of Sidious. _You think that by killing me you could have made the galaxy a better place. But as you can see, _nothing_ is going as planned._

And Vader saw it, in his mind's eye. In the Force. In the Future.

An Imperial task force, however reluctantly, moving in to block the path of a Chiss fleet giving chase to a band of Vagaari pirate ships which had fled to the safety of the task force's embrace and mingled itself with a huge group of Vagaari refugee and slave ships. The Chiss opened fire, and the fires that engulfed the Imperial forces were terrible. So terrible that they did not stop there. They spread, far and wide, to surrounding worlds and then to _systems_. From system to system until the entire galaxy was engulfed in the flames of war.

And in the midst of it all, Padmé, her face contorted in pain as it was in his nightmares years ago, screaming as the flames licked her body, "_Help me, Anakin! Pleeeeassse, help meeeeee!!!_"

Vader yelped in shock, and the entire Council turned to him once more, and even Padmé looked at him with mild concern. Vader noted that, at least, it was not an expression of pain.

"I'm sorry, my friends," Vader managed. "It must have been the flu bug that's been going around."

Even as he said it, Vader knew how silly it sounded. Dark Lords of the Sith do not yelp in shock because of flu.

Recovering quickly, Vader stood up, and the council followed swiftly, "I think we'll adjourn for today. I wish to remind each and every one of you that a military solution is not always the only solution, and especially not so this time round. We cannot underestimate the Chiss, and while they need not invade us, they need not let us sleep soundly as well. That is all. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you," repeated the rest of the council.

As the council members left, dragging their counterparts on the other camp with them for private discussions, Vader returned to gazing at the skyline.

From this vantage point that is the Emperor's Suite, one is allowed an embracing view of the Coruscant Government Center. The massive paranomic window had always impressed visitors during Palpatine's tenure as Chancellor, and they still do during Vader's reign. The physical damage caused by the pivotal duel between Sidious and Windu could be repaired, at least.

Feeling scrutiny on him, Vader knew that Padmé was eyeing him from her seat. He allowed himself a mild grin, knowing that a part of her still cared for him.

"Yes, Padmé?" Vader asked, turning his head towards her slightly.

She stood there stoically, her expression unreadable and her emotions indiscernible, as they had been in the past 4 years.

A part of Vader hoped that she would repeat what she had said those years before, back when he had woken in cold sweat after a nightmare, and she had approached him lovingly in her living room.

She said nothing. Her emotions betrayed nothing. Bowing at her neck, she turned, and left the room, leaving Vader alone in the twilight.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Gilad Pellaeon, captain of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimera_, was not pleased.

"Please seek clarification from His Majesty, Wulff," Pellaeon urged the hologram of Admiral Yularen, whose moustache was twitching, as it always does when he was impatient. "The situation over here is very precarious. Taking in the Vagaari is just going to provoke the Chiss."

"The Privy Council notes your objection, Gilad," Yularen sighed. "Leave politics to the politicians, and just do your job. Is that clear?"

Pellaeon said nothing. While he had few interactions with the Chiss, Pellaeon knew they were an honorable species that would never attack first whatever the circumstances. However, taking in a race they have declared war on is not exactly friendly behavior. Pellaeon knew the repercussions would be huge, and a great deal depended upon his next few words.

Or upon his actions, at the very least.

"Understood, Wulff. I hear and obey His Imperial Majesty."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll let His Majesty know."

The hologram fizzed out, and Pellaeon saw the amused face of his aide-de-camp, Imperial Knight Casshern Sin, looking at him from across the transmitter.

"Trouble, Admiral?" Sin asked, though it was obvious he would have heard the entire conversation.

Lowering his voice, Pellaeon confided, "The Empress has admitted the Vagaari into the Empire following their attack on our fleet last month. I voiced my objections to Admiral Yularen. The Chiss had no argument with us, but now they might just have."

"And considering how little we know about the black hole on their side of the galaxy…" Sin trailed off.

Pellaeon liked Sin. A former Jedi Knight, he had refused an appointment to be a general in the Grand Army and instead went undercover in the former Republic Intelligence Division. A man who often found himself behind enemy lines, Sin was incredibly sensitive to the inclinations of different cultures by mere observation; of their tactics, strategies, or even artwork. In another time and in another place, Sin might be a very successful admiral for the Empire. Perhaps it was an oversight that led the Emperor to induct him into the Imperial Knight Order instead of the military.

"My guess is that the Chiss would not attack just yet," Sin connected the dots for the admiral, "unless they had an impetus."

"Explain," the admiral requested.

"My understanding of the Chiss thus far suggests that their quarrels are two-way," Sin went on. "In this case, between them and the Vagaari, it would go on until one is defeated. Neither has been defeated thus far."

"Like a Bothan ar'krai."

"Not quite like the ar'krai, in this case," Sin shook his head. "The difference is that if the enemy is defeated by a third party, the feud ends there and responsibility for keeping them in line lies with the one who defeated them."

Pellaeon understood, "Us."

Sin nodded, "The Empire. If the Vagaari now attack the Chiss, they would declare war on _us_."

Pellaeon pursed his lips, but he knew he had a duty to uphold; to Empire and Emperor. Yet, he knew he had one superseding responsibility; to his men. He cannot toss their lives away on mere political calculations.

Sure, a few years ago, generals and admirals might have had little qualms about sending their clone soldiers to their deaths. After all, they were born and bred to fight and die for the Republic. Nevertheless, Pellaeon was not one to throw the lives of his men needlessly, clone or not.

Pellaeon absentmindedly hit the railing with his fist. Who knew diminutive aliens would cause the Empire so many problems?

"Admiral!" cried one of the officers from the pit as alarms blared. "We have unidentified ships, inbound!"

"Scan them," Pellaeon ordered.

There is a pause, and the officer returned, "They are Chiss Destroyers! We count ten of them!"

"Are their weapons concentrated on us?" Sin asked calmly.

Another pause, and the officer replied, "No, sir."

"We are being hailed, admiral!" the communications officer announced.

"Bring it up. Make sure the translator is running," Pellaeon ordered as he strode towards the command console, waving for Sin to join him. The Imperial Knight nodded and moved into position next to the admiral, within range of the holocam.

The hologram of a youthful blue-skinned Chiss materialized above the command console. He was clad in a black uniform not unlike the Imperial officers', and his dark-blue hair sported a neat military crew cut.

The Chiss began to speak in Chenuh, and the translator transmitted his words in basic in a split-second, "Greetings to the Empire. My name is Captain Mitth'raw'nuruodo of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force, commanding Chiss cruiser _Springhawk_. I come forth in peace."

Pellaeon nodded curtly and returned the greeting, "Greetings to you and the Chiss Ascendancy, Captain Mit'thrown'do. I am Admiral Gilad Pellaeon of the Galactic Imperial Navy, commanding the Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimaera_. This is my aide-de-camp, Imperial Knight Casshern Sin." Sin bowed respectfully to the hologram.

The Chiss captain nodded in acknowledgement, and said, "You may call me Thrawn, admiral. I was sent by my superiors in the CEDF to invite you, as a ranking military officer of the Galactic Empire, to Csillia, to attend a meeting with the heads of the Chiss Ruling Families."

Pellaeon did not allow his surprise to show on his face, and continued, "That is…unexpected. I thank the CEDF and the Chiss Ruling Families for their invitation, but I would have to seek permission from my superiors back on Coruscant."

Thrawn's nose twitched slightly, similar to a human sign for disdain. He leaned forward, looking slightly menacing as he spoke, "Admiral, this is not a courtesy call or a welcome reception. We discovered something that may threaten the stability of the entire galaxy. Time is of the essence. I suggest we move quickly."

_I apologize for having not posted for a long time. I was caught up with several commitments for the past year and a half. I haven't forgotten this story and so I resolve to tell it! Keep the comments coming!_


End file.
